


Prelude to the Song of the Universe

by Pepper (Zalt)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Crack, Hive Mind, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalt/pseuds/Pepper
Summary: Vector Hyllus, rising star of the Imperial Diplomatic Service, takes a break to help out with Imperial negotiations on Alderaan before returning to the more demanding First Contact missions that are his specialty.





	Prelude to the Song of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cadenza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/435634) by [Jewels (bjewelled)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjewelled/pseuds/Jewels). 



> Years ago on tumblr someone made a picture of Vector as an actual Disney prince, complete with a castle in the background and happy singing electrons surrounding him blue-bird style as he walked merrily along a forested path. It's an image that has stayed with me.
> 
> This is also in a minor way a homage to my favorite Vector fic of all times, Cadenza by Jewels (bjewelled), which meditated on whether Vector had any choice in becoming a Joiner, and whether he would be capable of choosing to leave the Joining if offered the opportunity.

The Oroboro Hive had been hibernating for centuries when at long last it woke from its slumber, stirring sluggishly. With an effort of will, it forced long closed tunnels open, clearing away the protective barriers and inhaling deeply of the fresh air from outside.

And then it exhaled. Fingerling Killiks came first, whirring excitedly on wings that shimmered in the new sunlight as they spread fast and far, opening the eyes and ears of the Nest and taking in the glorious colors and sounds of the world. It was the end of winter, the snows receding and being replaced rapidly by the bright green growths of spring. The aura of rebirth shone radiantly across the land.

Then came the fearless Warriors, wielding their ancient vibrostaffs with confidence, protected only by their chitinous exoskeletons. They spread out near the entrances to the Nest, patrolling and searching for signs of danger that the Fingerlings might have missed. A few wandered far, but most stayed close to guard the third group emerging.

The Foragers were cautious, but determined. The Dawn Rumbles had started, and soon there would be many more new larvae to nourish. The Nest was not picky when it came to biomass, except when it came to providing the Membrosia givers with the complex amino acids and proteins needed for their highly specialized task. There would soon be a need to add new Joiners to the Nest to absorb the events of the last centuries quickly enough to react to new threats and opportunities in a timely way. It was crucial that there were enough Membrosia orbs ready for them.

*

Winter turned to spring turned to summer, and when autumn came the Hive had stripped its immediate surroundings of everything edible. It would not be so incautious later, but the first cycle was always the most dangerous, while it was still weak and low in numbers. Now there were plentiful stores to last through winter, and feed the larvae until they spun their cocoons and transformed into whatever specialized function the Nest needed.

*

The Hive inhaled, and dozed through the winter. And exhaled into the next spring. The Fingerlings and Foragers emerged and set about their tasks, and the Warriors had their first encounters with the Human tribes that had settled on their planet during The Long Sleep so many millennia ago. Some Humans reacted violently, and were killed. Some were curious or fearful or uncaring – the Warriors captured these, and brought them deep down into the Nest where they could scent the egg-chambers and drink of the Membrosia. There was the inevitable period of pain and confusion as the pheromones and Membrosia did their work, blazing new pathways through Human brains, enhancing their senses so they could hear the Song of the Universe and be Joined with the Hive at last. And then they were One, and the Hive celebrated with music and dances, the Minstrels composing new poems and songs of joy.

For most of the new children of the Nest, there was little other physical change beyond the blackness spreading to cover the entire orb of their eyes. A very few embarked on the longer process of transformation that would give them a greater strength and speed and an enhanced immune system, increasing their chance of survival in the cruel outside world when an emissary was needed, or a Trader to exchange Killik silks and artifacts for Human products of use to the Nest. All of the Joiners found their minds and memories completely merged with the Hive mind, losing all sense of self. There were times when the Hive left some Joiners a certain amount of independence and separate identity, but those were the rare times when a Night Herald or Dawn Herald arose to fight for the Nest. And the situation was not quite so dire yet, nor were any of the current Humans suitable for the procedure needed to produce a Herald.

The Hive remembered... the new children were from the tribes of Thul and Cortez and Organa and others, all familiar from earlier awakenings. But they also had memories of a new tribe – The Empire. A tribe of Warriors and Diplomats and Traders, that did not seem interested in settling in the Old Lands. But that still spread its influence far, changing the Song of the Universe in disturbing ways wherever they lingered.

Other Nests were awakening, and whispered their knowledge through the interwoven web of the Hive minds. The Empire tribe was everywhere, in subtle and dangerous ways, but little was known of them. And agreement was reached: The Oroboro Hive in the Castle Lands was closest to the main concentration of Empire humans, and would be tasked with incorporating new Joiners so their memories of the Empire would be available to the Hives.

Warriors were sent out to capture the distinctly garbed Imperial humans. And failed, and failed again. The Empire had teeth and fangs, fighting back with a fierceness far beyond that of the known human tribes. More Warriors were sent, but the humans had already dug deep, their small Nests covered in energy shields to keep the Killiks out. The Killiks still attacked, and many died on both sides. But the Empire humans remained unJoined, even preferring to kill each other rather than submit to the Joining.

*

Summer came and went. The Hive abandoned its effort for a while and withdrew deep inside the Nest, spending a long winter meditating on the Empire problem. New tunnels were built in preparation for spring, the old ones near Empire outposts abandoned and sealed off. And when the next spring arrived, the exhalation of Killiks brought with it a scattering of human Joiners. Emissaries of the Nest, tasked with peacefully contacting the Empire and seeking diplomatic relations. The Trader memories whispered of Empire humans and their fondness of Killik silks, other Joiners remembered Empire archaeologists and their excitement over remnants of Killik culture. The decision was made to offer the Empire tribe these things, in return for a member of the Empire to Join with Oroboro. Perhaps bribes would work, where coercion had not.

  


***

  


Vector Hyllus, most junior member of the Imperial diplomatic corps on Alderaan, walked out into the late summer afternoon with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. Pausing at the top of the stairs leading down from the Imperial Embassy, he drew a deep breath and enjoyed the scent of green growing things, of spring flowers and the earthy petrichor of a recent rainfall.

The surrounding mountain tops were still white with the snows of last winter, but the roads were clear and the temperature here down in the valley pleasant enough that he no longer needed his cumbersome winter gear. His new Alderaanian style purple and gray robes were warm enough, and the solid boots would keep him dry even with the smattering of puddles after recent rain. The decision to walk to his destination rather than summoning one of the droid speeders was an easy one, particularly given need for discretion in his current endeavor, and he set off without further hesitation.

The Embassy was not far from the edge of the city, and before long he had left the hum and bustle of people behind. The road was still well traveled, but he was familiar enough with the way now that he confidently chose one of the paths leading through the forest. His destination was perhaps an hours walk away, and he intended to use that hour of privacy well.

Glancing around once to ensure he a was truly alone, he pulled two carefully folded squares of old-fashioned paper from their hiding place in his sleeve. The people of Alderaan were proud of their archaic ways, and it sometimes manifested in unexpected ways – such as preferring to write their love poetry on sheets made of organic fibers, with ink personally blended and applied with a fine brush.

Vector smiled fondly as he re-read the first paper. The calligraphy was flawless, perfectly blended ink flowing over the expensive paper. Exactly as befitted a poem written by a noble lady of rank. But the words were awkward, a poem written by a young lady who had the proper schooling to know the proper formal forms of poetry, but did not quite have the skill or experience for the craft. The poem was heavy handed on flowery phrases and symbolism, and referred perhaps once too often to Vectors "spring green eyes". But it was an earnest and heart-felt effort, from a woman he had grown quite fond of.

He carefully tucked the paper away, and looked at the other sheet. Unlike his current lady love, he did not have many years of formal schooling in the higher forms of Alderaanian poetry, or the corresponding training in brush calligraphy. He did, however, have a way with words, to the delight of several lady friends over the years. And, he had been assured by several, a most beautiful singing voice. So he had decided to play to his strengths, and had written his noble lover a song filled with praise for her beauty and charm and wit. That the melody and verse was adapted from an old love-song from his home-world was something she did not need to known – his old home was suitably obscure that there was little chance she would ever find out.

Vector had learned the words by heart, but there was little enough privacy at the Embassy to actually sing them out loud. Now, alone in the forest, he raised his voice and sang. Again and again, adjusting the tune and words to make sure they were in perfect harmony by the time he met his lady. His steps were sure, the setting sun cast the forest in beautiful warm colors, and all was well with the world.

*

A small group of Fingerlings was passing over the forest, returning to the Hive after a long day of exploration. At the sound of a voice raised in joyful song, they hesitated, hovering in mid-air. They were close enough to the Oroboro Nest now that their limited minds were enveloped fully by the greater Hive mind, which processed the input from their senses, and savored what they heard. Intrigued, the Hive extended its senses towards the singer, the Fingerlings descending until the source of the song was in view. It was a Human, in colors nearly but not quite those of the Thul tribe. And it was singing, a lovely, simple piece of music that blended flawlessly with the Song of the Universe. The Hive was deeply intrigued. The Human was clearly unjoined, and thus not equipped to perceive the Song. And yet, it harmonized perfectly. Hopefully, the Hive attempted to communicate. The Fingerlings flew closer, raising their tiny voices in a harmonious counterpoint to the Humans melody.

The Human faltered briefly, blinking at the shimmering cloud of tiny Killiks flying in circles above its head. Apparently realizing they were no threat, it laughed, a joyful sound recognized by the Joiner parts of the Hive mind. And then it resumed singing, pitching its voice to match the Fingerlings, continuing fearlessly on its way.

The Hive was in love.

*

Vector stopped singing as he neared the castle, and walked more carefully. The shadows were long, the last narrow rays of the setting sun between he trees barely enough to see by. Fortunately, the oddly chittering insects that had been following him for a while fell silent as well. He could still see them now and again, brief glimpses of red sunlight reflecting from whirring wings. He had been rather startled when they first dove down on him from above, but years of first-contact missions on worlds far more alien than Alderaan had inured him to stranger things than singing bugs.

Then the castle walls were in reach, and he stopped paying attention to the wildlife. He moved silently along the wall until he was under the balcony outside his lady's chambers. Warm golden light glowed through the open door to the balcony, and he knew she was waiting for him inside, as eager for his presence as he was for hers. He softly whistled their usual signal, and before long a barely visible Killik-silk ladder descended from the balcony above. Quaint, archaic customs indeed, but who was he to argue with his lady's choice? And there was undeniably a certain thrill to the situation. He felt like the hero from some old historical holo-romance as he climbed carefully up the archaic ladder.

The balcony was empty, silk curtains fluttering in the doorway in the evening breeze. Vector smiled fondly. This was a game they had played before, where she would hide in her chambers to make him search for her. And then she would totally fail in her aim to jump out and surprise him, when the giggles overtook her at his exaggerated searches under chairs and behind curtains. Confidently, he pulled the curtains apart and strode into room – and right into the waiting arms of the castle guard, standing ready on either side of the door. As they tackled him to the ground with brisk efficiency he heard a wail from the corridor outside. "Daddy, no! Make them stop! Don’t hurt him! Pleaaaaaase, daddy…"

*

The head of the Imperial Embassy to Alderaan paced angrily up and down his office as he listed up Vectors every flaw and fault, complained bitterly of young hot-heads without the common sense of bantha, and finished at last by planting himself in front of Vector and scowling at him. "I am not even going to ask you what went through your head when you decided the daughter of a _Duke_ was a suitable choice for dallying. We are trying to get the support of his House, not their eternal enmity! Blasted hot-headed idiot children. You’re lucky they let you get away with a beating, and my solemn promise I would make you regret the day you were born. You were _this_ close to setting us back ten years in our diplomatic efforts! Lucky for you the Duke is a level headed man and was able to see the benefits of a continued cooperation outweighing this insult to his House – as long as it never becomes known to others, and you are suitably punished."

Vector gingerly ran his tongue over his cracked lip, still holding a kolto pack to his blackened eye. He had spent the last minutes formulating a heartfelt apology, skillfully crafting the words to appease his superior. But it was no use, his every attempt to speak was shut down. Finally he slumped in his chair dejectedly and stared at the floor, preparing for the worst. Working with the Diplomatic Corps had been his highest wish and ambition, had he ruined his chances forever?

There was an ominous silence. Then his superior spoke again, gruffly. "You’re kriffing lucky I don’t kick you out of the Corps in disgrace, or send you as our next ambassador on an extended ten year mission to the sand people on Tatooine. But fortune favors fools, and there is an opening for a very _special_ diplomatic mission right here on Alderaan."

Vector looked up, hopefully. His superior huffed. "Oh, don’t give me that look. This isn’t a reward. It’s a shitty assignment. But do it right, and we can forget all about this… incident." Hitting an activator on his desk, he brought up a map of the Castle Lands surrounding them.

"We had the weirdest kind of visitor yesterday evening. A kid wearing Alderaanian clothing, moving like a sleepwalker. Looked human enough until he got up close and the guards saw that he had all black eyes. Would have shot him on sight if he wasn’t so small and harmless looking. Turns out, he was an "emissary" from the local bug people. Killiks, they call themselves. Surprise number one: They want to trade with us. Or with the ‘Empire Nest’ as they called it. Showed us some of that fancy silk the locals love so much, apparently it’s actually made by the Killiks."

Rubbing his chin, Vector’s superior continued. "Surprise number two: They insist on us sending an emissary to them in return, to negotiate terms. Never known the bugs to want to talk, they only ever attacked our people before."

"Surprise number three: The emissary they want is you." He eyed Vector carefully as his spoke, then nodded grimly at Vectors confused expression. "Yeah, didn’t think you’d expect that either. You’re an idiot, but not the kind of idiot who’d try to run a first contact without proper procedures. Wish you’d shown the same concern for making other contacts."

He pointed at the map, indicating a forest area roughly half way between the lands of Thul and Cortez. "This is where they want you to go. For negotiations with the, uh, Oroboro Hive. So I’m going to make this easy for you, Hyllus. You either pack your bag and head over to the Killiks for however long these negotiations take, or I sign you up for a one way ticket to Tatooine."

Vector looked at the map. His superior was right, the choice was easy. "I will go to the Killiks, and I will serve the Empire to the utmost of my abilities. I won’t fail you, sir." Getting gingerly to his feet, he added. "Won’t take me long to pack, I can be there before nightfall. I’ll make sure to send you regular reports if negotiations take longer than expected." He bowed with easy grace, and departed the room as soon as he was given a nod of dismissal.

The head of the Embassy looked after him, morosely. Contrary to his words, he’d admired the young diplomat, and had great hopes for Vectors future in the service. He had hoped to work something out with the Duke that would let young Hyllus continue on in another capacity. But word had come down from on high: Imperial Intelligence had apparently been looking to place a spy among the Killik nests, and this was an opportunity too good to miss. Vector Hyllus had just become their newest asset. And once someone had entered the service of Imperial Intelligence, knowingly or not, there was only one way out. Sighing, the superior poured himself a stiff drink and turned the map off. Another sacrifice for the glory of the Empire.

*

The Hive watched joyfully as the speeder stopped a respectful distance away from the nest entrance, and Vector Hyllus stepped out of it. The human was unarmed, carrying a bag on a strap over one shoulder. He looked after the speeder until it disappeared, then made his way towards the designated meeting place.

Previous Joiners had imprinted on the Hive their memories of their first meeting with Killiks, so often filled with fear and confusion. Oroboro did not wish to inflict any such discomfort on their beloved new child, and had carefully chosen a young female Joiner of pleasing appearance to meet him. Through her, the Hive greeted him warmly, and guided him to the hidden tunnel entrance.

A group of Warriors waited inside the entrance, wary of potential Empire tribe trickery. To his credit, Vector Hyllus barely flinched when he saw them. At the female Joiners soft-voiced explanation, he bowed in greeting to the Warriors, and willingly let them search his person and belongings.

"Come with us," the Hive whispered through the Joiner, "we will show you the wonders of the egg-chamber, and serve you sweet Membrosia, and hold a dance in your honor." It touched her arm to his, before remembering that humans pre-Joining would be unable to understand the significance of rubbing forearms.

They descended deep into the heart of the Nest, surrounded by happy Killiks and Joiners. Orbs of Membrosia were opened and handed to Vector, and chirrups of joy followed when he drank. The Hive danced around him, the wings of the Providers and Membrosia givers stirring the air and filling it with the pheromones of the egg-chamber.

Before long the Membrosia started to take effect, leaving Vector flushed and happy and trying to join the dance as best as he could without hearing the Song that the Hivemind did. They danced the night away, singing and celebrating, until the moment of crisis came.

There was little to be done to dampen the pain and confusion when the transition started, the pathways to the Hivemind opening and flooding the still mostly human mind with overwhelming memories and images and the sounds of a million voices real and remembered. As Vector collapsed to the ground in confusion, clutching his head and crying out, the Joiners who had been dancing with him sank down beside him, petting and stroking him and whispering comforting words. "Soon… soon… do not fear, new-child of the Oroboro. We protect you. We love you. We will be One."

Pain. Such pain. And fear. The loss of the insular self as the Hivemind flooded in, freeing him from being isolated within his mind. A desperate fight to cling onto the shredding remnants of self. The beginnings of realization. And finally, a soft plea. "Please. I… we… need to remember. To be ourself. We can do so much more for the Nest. As a Diplomat. As someone who still… who still understands humans. We need to retain some sense of self."

The Hive agreed. This was a rare Joiner, one of the beloved. For him, the Hive would do anything. It held him tight in an embrace of many arms, and searched its memory for the proper rituals. Vector would be different from the others. Apart, yet joined. And eventually, transformed into something more powerful than any other single Killik or Human member of the Nest.

When it was done, the man who was once Vector Hyllus opened eyes that were black and fathomless, smiling gently as he spoke the truth the Hive already knew.

" _We are Dawn Herald._ "


End file.
